Truth or Dare
by stormyskyz
Summary: Sequel to Office Work. "Truth or Dare?" Yvonne finds out what Andrea was up to, with the DI earlier that day, but gets more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Author:** Storm

**Rating: **PG

**Pairings: **Neil/Andrea.

**Summary: **Sequel to Office Work. "Truth or Dare?" Yvonne finds out what Andrea was up to, with the DI earlier that day, but gets more than she bargained for. Andrea's POV.

**Archive: **, . Anywhere else that wants it, just let me know first.

**Spoilers: **Nothing major as long as you know who Neil and Andrea are you should be safe. It would be helpful if you've read Office Work too, because this is a sequel to it.

**Disclaimer: **The Bill, Andrea and Neil don't belong to me. They never have and never will. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

**Author's Notes: **Just a strange explanation for the events of Office Work, of course I couldn't help but twist in into a Neil/Andrea relationship fic. You all know me by now. This was written a few months after I first posted Office Work, but I've only just had chance to type it up.

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 1**

"Truth or Dare?" Yvonne asks me.

"What?" I say confused.

We are both sitting on the sofa in front of my TV, relaxing and chatting.

"Oh, come on, Truth or Dare?"

"Erm … Truth!"

"Ok, why was you playing strip twister with the DI earlier today?"

I let out a small laugh, remembering the incident. "It's pretty stupid really, I was babysitting his son a couple of weeks ago, and he suggested it. I was never really gonna go through with it, but it was funny at the time."

"So why did you do it then, and why was you babysitting his son?"

"He had to work and his usual babysitter is sick, I kinda agreed to help out without really thinking about it; and as for today, I was bored and needed a good laugh."

"Yeah, but strip twister … ?"

"It was actually his idea believe it or not."

"I don't believe that for a second, but go on, your turn."

"Ok, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Staying on the topic then, what was the first thing you thought of when you saw us earlier?"

"My first reaction was pure shock, then my brain kicked in and I wondered what had possessed you to …, possessed you both; how did you get him to agree to it anyway?"

"I didn't have to, it was his idea; I originally told him about my conversation with his son but I thought he'd forgot about it, apparently he hadn't though."

"Ok, I've got one more question; why do you spend so much time up in CID, it's been bugging me for ages."

"Several reasons actually," I say, carefully choosing my wording so as not to give to much away; "1) it's warm up there, 2) the coffee tastes a lot better than the canteen rubbish, 3) you get to hear all the good rumours, 4) the DI isn't so bad when you get to know him a little, should I go on?"

"No, I get the picture, but strip twister? I'm never gonna get my head around that one."

"Yeah well, it was a moment of madness, and besides, I wasn't expecting anyone to walk in like you did."

A knock at the door interrupts our conversation. I get up to answer it.

I pull open the door to see the last person I expected.

"Hey, Jake, What's wrong?" I ask the little boy, "come on inside before you freeze," I add as an afterthought.

I usher him inside and sit down beside him on the sofa. I pass him some tissues to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"What's happened?" I ask him again.

"Mommy and Daddy were arguing again, I hate it when they argue."

"Shush, it's alright, it's not your fault, adults do argue sometimes," I say in a reassuring tone letting him bury his head in my chest.

"Daddy, never argues with you," he states as a matter of fact.

I forget Yvonne is in the room momentarily.

"That's different," I explain, "and besides we do argue sometimes, just not in front of you."

He continues crying into my chest.

"Shall I make a cup of tea?" Yvonne suggests.

"Good idea," I say just as there is another knock at the door.

"I'll be right back," I say before getting up to answer the door.

"Neil," I say, surprised, "what's going on?"

I open the door even further and let him walk inside. He walks over to the sofa and drops down onto it, next to Jake.

I close the door then follow him in. Neil reaches out and pulls me down onto the sofa half on top of him. I notice the large purple bruise forming on his forehead and run a delicate finger over it, silently asking him what happened.

"I got into a fight with Phillipa again. She threw a mug at me and it caught my head, luckily, it was only a scratch."

"Are you ok?" I ask him both shocked and concerned."

"I am now," he says pulling me closer against him.

It is only then that I remember Yvonne is in the kitchen. "I'll be right back," I say placing a small kiss to the bruise before extracting myself from his arms and heading into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Yvonne asks me.

"Go and see for yourself," I answer, making another cup of tea for Neil and carrying it back into the living room.

Yvonne is now sitting on the other end of the sofa, sipping her tea. I pass Neil his cup, before sitting down in the tiny gap between him and edge, ending up mostly on top of him. All this earns us a strange look from Yvonne.

'_Where else am I supposed to sit,' _I reply silently.

Yvonne just shrugs in response.

We all sit in silence for well over an hour, just thinking about the events of the day, and anything else that comes into our minds. I let out a yawn feeling tiredness overtake me.

"You tired?" Neil asks, pointing out the obvious.

"A little," I answer, looking from one person to the other and back again to see their reactions.

"Sorry to keep dropping by so late, I should've thought first."

"Don't worry about it, what are friends for?" I say deliberately reminding him that we're not alone and to be careful about what he says.

I feel something warm resting on my lap and look down to identify the intrusion.

"Looks like someone else is a little sleepy," comments Yvonne softly, and silently motioning to Jake's tiny head resting on my lap.

"It certainly seems that way," says Neil with a small laugh.

I look around the room awkwardly, debating what to say. I want to ask them all to stay, after all, it has gotten quite late, but I know how strange that will look and I've done enough explaining for one day.

"I better wake him up and get him home before I start drifting off myself," says Neil breaking the silence.

"Oh, don't wake him up, the poor little lads exhausted. He can stay here if you want, I've got a spare room." _I hope you will too_, I silently add.

"If you're sure it's no bother..." Neil starts, letting a yawn escape him.

"It's no trouble at all, I'll be glad of the company and besides you look about as tired as he does."

"That obvious huh?" he states struggling to hide another yawn.

"I best be making a move myself," says Yvonne standing up.

"You don't have to," I say, "I'm sure I can just about squeeze you all in. This is a three bed roomed house," I add at Yvonne's questioning look.

"Ok, If your sure," she says, "Wait a minute how can you afford a 3 bed roomed house on a probationers wages?"

"It's my dad's," I state, "He used to rent it out to people looking to move down to London from up in Scotland, but when I moved down here, he said I could have it at a discount price."

"Wow cool, I wish I had a dad like yours."

We cease all conversation as I lead everybody upstairs and show them the rooms. Neil carries Jake upstairs and settles him into the room next door to mine. I watch them from the doorway feeling myself go all warm and fuzzy inside at the loving scene. I finally back away from the door and show Yvonne to the other bedroom, before pointing out the bathroom and spare blankets. After making sure she's settled I walk towards my own bedroom.

As soon as I open the door I am pulled into a loving embrace. "Hey," Neil whispers into my ear before deciding to nibble his way down my neck.

"What are you doing." I whisper afraid that Yvonne might catch us like this.

"Relax, I just came to say goodnight," Neil whispers, continuing to trail his lips down my collar bone.

"I'm not sure Yvonne will believe you," I state breathlessly not making any attempts to push him away.

"Only if she catches us."

I am dangerously losing control of the situation here. With a deep sigh that comes out as more of a moan I say, "Neil we can't it's too risky."

"Why not?" he asks simply.

"Why not?" I repeat, "We've been through this before, we both know we can't risk anyone finding out for both of our sakes."

"Hmmmmmmm," Neil moans frustrated at the situation, "but I don't want to let you go!"

_I don't want to let you go either,_ I add silently trying to regain control of my senses. I don't realize that I'm walking backwards until I fall onto the bed, Neil landing on top of me at an awkward angle. He quickly rolls on top of me pinning me to the bed.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" he asks kissing me passionately.

I struggle to find the words to answer his question. "No," I finally answer with a loud sigh.

"I thought you might say that," Neil says with a sly smile, before returning to kissing me.

All sense of time and place escapes me as I revel in the wonderful feeling of being in his arms. Why can't everything be this simple?

I am broken out of my thoughts by a door slamming closed and a light switch going on.

"Yvonne," I whisper harshly praying that she doesn't come in here.

We both hold our breaths listening for every tiny sound that may indicate what is happening. We hear the toilet flush, the light being turned out and a door opening and closing. We continue to listen for a few more minutes to be certain that she's gone back to bed. "That was a close one," I say as soon as I feel safe to do so.

"Hmmm," Neil mumbles in agreement nipping at my ear.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask feeling nervous about how close to being discovered we were.

"If I go now Yvonne will defiantly know that something is up, she'll only have to hear the door close and she'll be in here like a shot."

"What if she comes in anyway?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Neil states returning to where we were.

I decide to push my fears aside and kiss him back wholeheartedly. We make love being extra quiet to ensure Yvonne doesn't discover our activities and afterwards fall asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wake up to an hyperactive 6 year old jumping onto the bed and landing on my stomach. "What's the big idea?" I ask still in an hazy sleep like state.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," Jake calls to get our attention.

"Jake go back to bed it's too early," complains Neil from beside me.

"Daddy," says Jake, tilting his head to one side, "Why are we at aunt Andrea's house?"

"Wha...oh shit," mumbles Neil realizing what's happening and burying his head under the pillow.

The door opens again and Yvonne stands in the doorway. "Well this looks cozy, I take it your not ready for breakfast yet then?" she comments.

"Yay, food, yummy," shouts Jake loudly, jumping off the bed and racing down the stairs to the kitchen.

I let out a yawn before saying, "Give us a minute, yeah?"

"Sure don't be too long," Yvonne says disappearing off to the kitchen.

I roll over so my back is towards the door. "Who's clever idea was this again?" I ask.

"You wasn't complaining last night," Neil states, " although it looks like we've got a lot of explaining to do, you don't suppose we could pass it off as a one off heat of the moment thing do you?"

"Possibly," I say, with a sigh, before making the effort to get up and make myself presentable.

We both get dressed and stumble downstairs to the kitchen to face the inevitable questions. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and frying bacon fills the air causing my stomach to rumble loudly. We both sit down at the table and Yvonne places a freshly made cup of coffee in front of each of us.

"Thanks Yvonne," I mumble.

"You looked like you could use it," Yvonne reply's.

I nod in agreement sipping greedily from the cup. Neil looks nervously around the room unsure of how to react to this situation and probably feeling as awkward as I do.

"Shall I start with the questions now, or do you want breakfast first?" asks Yvonne.

"There's no point in delaying the inevitable," I state cautiously, "What do you wanna know?"

"Well lets start with the obvious, I wasn't dreaming when I saw you two lying beside each other this morning was I?"

"Well, lets put it this way, if you was then so was I."

"Ok, so I guess my next question will have to be why?"

"I'm guessing the innocent act isn't going to work this time?"

"Erm ... No!"

"I thought you'd say that," I say thinking on how to word my answer so as to reveal as little as possible. "well put simply we were talking and fell asleep."

"Right," Yvonne says sarcastically, "As if I'm gonna believe that, and I suppose talking includes the removal of clothes now does it?"

I swallow nervously, wondering how she noticed that in the few seconds that she was in the room. "What can I say?" I throw the question back at her.

"Alright, I'll leave that for now, what I really wanna know is was last night just a one off or something more and what in the hell possessed you in the first place?"

I look at Neil for silent confirmation before answering, "It's sort of a bit of both," I answer truthfully, "last night was an heat of the moment thing, but I'd be lying if I said it was just a one off."

"Yeah, how long has this been going on for then?"

"A couple of months," I reluctantly reveal. "I went to his office a few months ago to drop off some files a bit like you did yesterday, well anyway he'd just got off the phone and wasn't in the best of moods. My first instinct was to give him the files and scurry out of there as fast as possible, but me being me, I decided to ask what was wrong."

_Flashback_

_"Family trouble," Neil replies._

_"Oh, is there anything I can do to help?"_

_"No," he answers automatically, "Well actually, I don't suppose you fancy a drink after the shift do you?"_

_"Ok," I answer shocked, "when and where?"_

_"Tonight at the Badgers Inn round the corner, do you know it?"_

_"Yeah, ok, I'll see you there."_

_End Flashback_

"Well anyway, we stopped at the pub and had a drink and got talking. He revealed the details of the conversation that put him in such a bad mood earlier in the day and I revealed a few secrets of my own, to cut a long story short, we became good friends and turned it into a regular routine, meeting up one night a week for a drink and a chat. Anyway somewhere in the weeks that followed we got a little too drunk and one thing led to another. We swore to forget about it and never mention it again but things never go to plan do they?"

"So what happened next?"

"We continued with the odd routine we'd formed, but something was different about it and we both knew it, we were closer, and would try to meet up for a chat more often, even if it wasn't at the pub. Occasionally we would meet here or some other random place in the town, he's even bought Jake round a few times."

"I'm not sure where all this is leading, and what's it got to do with yesterday?" Yvonne butts in confused.

"That's the thing, yesterday was just another day to us, I often look after Jake on my days off, and he's been known to come round here when he needs someone to talk to or a break from life at home."

"Wait a minute, are you saying you've been having an affair?" Yvonne says shocked.

"I wouldn't call it an affair exactly, we're just good friends, last night was just an heat of the moment thing, we were both tired and emotional."

"Alright, but just to settle my curiosity, other than last night and that one time you just told me about, how many times have you been ... more than friends or haven't you?"

"Honestly," I ask, mentally counting the amount of times we've been intimate in my head, "Maybe about 3 or 4 times," _a week_, I silently add.

"You had me worried for a minute there, and that's all it is right, there's nothing else?"

"That's everything," I lie carefully, "just one thing Yvonne, can you not mention this to anyone, I know how it looks and how you've reacted and I think it's best if we keep it between us. I don't want to cause any trouble and you know how fast rumors spread at the station. Not everyone is as understanding as you."

"Yeah ok, your secrets safe with me, just be careful though yeah, if it was anyone else who saw you yesterday afternoon, it would be all round the station in less than 10 minutes and God help you if Okaro or Meadows saw you."

"Don't I know it," mumbles Neil distractedly.

"Well anyway, I better go," says Yvonne, "I've got to be in work in 20 minutes."

"Ok, Yvonne, bye," I say, showing her to the door.

I shut the door and sink down against it when she's gone, replaying last nights and this mornings events through my mind.

**********

The End

Well that's all folks. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out.


End file.
